


Un Ángel Enamorado (Sterek)

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Complicaciones, M/M, angeles - Freeform, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ángeles se crearon para ser el ser más bello del mundo, para saber que lo bueno existía a todo lo malo, criaturas creadas para vivir solo en las sombras del cielo y jamás ser vistos por el ojo humano.</p><p>La única posibilidad de que uno fuera visto es por estar al borde de la muerte, excepciones que existían para salvar la vida humana en ciertas ocasiones, pero el amor suele cambiar las reglas y hasta el corazón más frió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta inspirada en la película de un ángel enamorado o ciudad de ángeles, no sera como ella, sera completamente distinta, es solo que en lo personal me encanta la película y de hace tiempo que quería escribir algo fuera del universo de teen wolf y lobos, espero y les agrade la idea, no se cuando comenzare a publicar capítulos pero por lo pronto les dejo el prologo, saludos a todos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adoraba el poder volar por el cielo libremente, dejarse llevar por la suave brisa de cada mañana mientras sus delicadas alas se balanceaban de arriba abajo para no caer.

La vida de un ángel era difícil, siempre el ocultarse, el vivir y no vivir a la vez, el tener una vida y a la vez no tenerla, jamás poder conocer el sentimiento del amor, de la verdadera amistad ni el de la familia.

Un ángel nacía cada que uno desfallecía, era elegido después de su muerte para proteger la vida de los demás, de guiarla y cuidarla hasta su muerte, así fue como un pequeño castaño de ojos enormes y color café carmesí nació, siendo un pequeño bulto blanco recostado sobre una blanca nube, abriendo delicadamente sus ojos para ver su nueva vida.

-Bienvenido- responde un hombre con apariencia amable mientras le sede su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El joven la tomo e intento ponerse de pie pero tropezó en el intento, pues sus largas piernas aún no se acostumbraban al peso de sus hermosas alas.

-Tranquilo, te acostumbraras- le regala una enorme sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de ambas manos y lo levanta sin problemas.

-Que soy?- pregunta con un ligero tono de temor.

-Eres un ángel- sus palabras salieron tan sinceras.

-Cuál es mi nombre?- la confusión llegaba con preocupación.

-Tu nombre solo tú lo puedes elegir, antes tenías una vida, una familia y una identidad, pero ahora al convertirte en un ángel perdiste todos tus recuerdos, tu nombre es solo si tu deseas tenerlo.

El castaño asintió mientras levemente miraba hacia atrás, girando un poco su cuello para poder divisar sus alas.

-Te fueron otorgadas, ellas te permitirán moverte sin problema sobre el mundo sin ser visto, como ángel tu misión es proteger a las personas de no cometer errores, salvar sus vidas si eso depende de ti, sentirás el impulso de salvarla de la muerte cuando la persona lo merezca.

-Como sabré si lo merece o no?

-Lo harás, al ser uno de nosotros te fueron otorgados ciertos dones que iras visualizando.

Lentamente abre y expande sus alas para verlas con mejor claridad.

-Son hermosas!- la alegría que mostraba por tenerlas era emocionante para la persona que tenía delante, pues no todos estaban felices por lo que sería su nueva vida a partir de ese momento.

-Me llamo Deaton, de ahora en adelante seré tu cuidador, te enseñare todo lo que debes saber y lo que puedes hacer.

El chico lo observo curioso.

-Yo elegí tener un nombre- le responde con simpleza.

-Entonces yo quiero tener uno- le responde con una suave sonrisa.

-Como decidas, la mayoría prefiere no tenerlo pues es una muestra de que algún día fueron humanos y quieren olvidar lo que eso les provoca.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que antes era, y no tengo deseos de saberlo puesto que ahora gozo de unas hermosas alas- comienza a moverlas con rapidez mientras estas se comienzan a elevar.

-Tranquilo, aún es muy pronto para que comiences a volar- sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Mi nombre será Stiles- responde de inmediato el chico una vez estando de nuevo en el suelo.

El hombre se quedó paralizado mientras aun sostenía su muñeca, incrédulo por lo que había escuchado, pues era imposible que siquiera recordara algo de su pasado.

-Porque ese nombre?- pregunta soltándolo.

-Creo que sería un buen nombre para mí- ladea un poco su rostro y sonríe inocentemente.

-De acuerdo, es hora de que conozcas a los demás- señala más hacia arriba donde un enorme castillo se divisaba, donde los rayos del sol eran aún más hermosos y las nubes podían ocultarlo con facilidad.

 

 


	2. Capitulo Uno

-Llama a la ambulancia rápido!!- menciona el hombre desesperado pues veía la sangre correr por la cabeza del chico.

-Hola! Necesito una ambulancia rápido, sucedió un accidente, dos vehículos se estrellaron, mi amigo esta inconsciente, por favor vengan rápido!!- el operador le pido la dirección y este se la dio instantáneamente, la voz le temblaba y las lágrimas fluían con rapidez.

El cuerpo yacía sobre el asfalto, su respiración era errada y su piel se tornaba blanca y fría.

-Por favor no me dejes hijo, ya estoy aquí, papa no te dejara, aquí estaré, te pondrás bien ya verás- la desesperación era incontrolable pues la simple idea de perder a su hijo lo aterraba.

-Stiles- menciona el acompañante del sheriff con frustración mientras toma con sus manos su cabeza.

[...]

_-Es injusto que tú tengas una vida perfecta y yo apenas y articule palabra con Allison- menciona el moreno mientras conducía el auto de su amigo._

_-No es perfecta Scotty, crees que me acostumbro a la idea de que Derek quiera estar siempre en la cama, créeme, no es bonito tener que satisfacerlo a cada minuto._

_-Basta Stiles no me interesa saber tus intimidades- hace una mueca de asco- Que asqueroso y hasta me lo imagine por dios!!_

_El castaño se hecha a reír._

_[...]_

_-Deberías conducir más lento- menciona preocupada la chica al ver que su acompañante cada vez pisaba más el acelerador._

_-Vamos mira la hora que es, quien podría estar a fuera a estas horas, además solo será un momento, acaso no te divierte la adrenalina- responde mientras su pie pisaba más afondo pasando dos semáforos en rojo, efectivamente no había vehículos y eso hizo que la chica se relajara un poco más._

_-Hay que divertirnos, es nuestra última noche como universitarios- el chico desabrocha su cinturón y con una mano conduce el volante para sacar su cabeza y dejar que el aire le golpeara- Deberías hacerlo, es relajante._

_La chica solo sonrió ante el comentario pero no hizo caso, pues su novio no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, debido a que momentos antes había tomado más de tres cervezas en la graduación y otras 4 en el baile, opto por permanecer sentada en el asiento del copiloto y solo pensar y desear que llegara con bien a casa pues empezaba a sentirse mareada por las pocas cervezas que había ingerido._

_Habían pasado el quinto semáforo en rojo y no había rastro de nadie en el camino, solo faltaban un par para liberarse de la avenida y llegar a la residencia de la chica pero un descuido del joven por cerrar un instante sus ojos y dejarse llevar lo llevo directo a un jeep de color azul y negro que pasaba despreocupadamente por la calle._

_-Jackson!!- grita la chica con pánico pues este no desaceleraba._

_El chico abrió los ojos al instante y no alcanzo a pisar el freno, para cuando lo hizo ya la parte de enfrente de su vehículo ya se había incrustado en la parte del copiloto del jeep._

_El impacto fue estruendoso, el chico había salido desplomado del vitral de enfrente, pasando por el jeep y cayendo en el asfalto golpeándose la cabeza y muriendo casi instantáneamente._

_La chica por su parte se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza con el tablero del carro, la sangre fluía de su frente mientras su cuerpo inerte permanecía inclinado._

_El humo de ambos vehículos comenzaba a salir, y la gasolina del tanque del jeep goteaba lentamente._

_[...]_

_-Deberías de dejar de ser tan tímido y así la conquistarías- menciona el castaño con alegría._

_-Es fácil decirlo, ni siquiera me atrevo a decirle a mi madre donde estoy- su voz evidenciaba lo preocupado que estaba por encontrarse a esas horas en la avenida principal de Beacon Hills, salían de una larga fiesta que su buen amigo Theo había preparado, el moreno no le había comentado a su madre pues sabia la respuesta que le iba a dar._

_-Tranquilo que nada pasara- parecía convencido, parecía que de verdad sabía que todo estaría bien, su sonrisa lo hacía más real._

_-Espero que Derek no se moleste que Theo se te haya confesado- suelta su burla._

_-Cállate, Derek no tiene por qué enterarse entendiste!!- sus nervios lo recorrieron por completo, sabía que su novio era posesivo y tenía su carácter y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, no tendría oportunidad de escapar se su agarre una vez que se enterara._

_-Tendrá que saberlo tarde que temprano- esta vez era el, el que se echaba a reír._

_Las risas y palabras no cesaban dentro del auto, la música que sonaba dentro de el hacia que su concentración al exterior fuera escasa, se detuvieron en el semáforo y al ponerse en verde avanzaron con toda tranquilidad mientras su conversación no se detenía, el castaño paro su sonrisa y observo al vehículo que se acercaba a ellos._

_-Stiles!!- grita el moreno pero era inútil que lo hiciera pues no podía hacer nada, el auto en poco tiempo choco del lado de su amigo haciendo que este gritara de dolor por el suceso, sus lágrimas corrían mientras la fría y gruesa lamina se incrustaba en su costado, el dolor que ahora sentía era incontrolable._

_El moreno trato de quitarle el cinturón para que se moviera con rapidez del asiento pero no tuvo tiempo, ya había sucedido lo peor, este se golpeó en el volante activando la bolsa de aire pero aun así rebotando en la puerta._

_Todo parecía ya más tranquilo, ni un alma en la calle, ni un insignificante sonido de supervivencia en el lugar, era una zona comercial y por ende no había personas viviendo a la redonda, mala suerte para los pasajeros._

_Luego de unos minutos el moreno abrió suavemente sus ojos, tratando de recobrar la conciencia, parpadeando múltiples veces y moviendo lentamente su cabeza y girarse a ver como se encontraba su amigo._

_-Sti-tiles- menciona con dificultad, el aroma a gasolina lo mareaba más- Stiles...a-amigo, estas...bien- pero no recibía respuesta._

_Volteo por completo su cabeza y logro con su mano desabrochar su cinturón causando un dolor en su abdomen y cuello, su quejido tampoco fue suficiente para que su amigo abriera los ojos._

_Se deslizo lento entre los asientos y con sus manos tomo el cinturón del castaño y lo desabrocho de igual manera, tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo agito levemente._

_-Stiles...estas bien?- pero seguía sin abrir sus ojos, la sangre de su cabeza seguía fluyendo y noto que en el costado donde había recibido el impacto una parte del auto se había incrustado en el- Stiles por favor abre los ojos!!- sus lágrimas corrían rápidamente._

_Recordó que traía en su bolsillo del pantalón su celular y con dificultad lo saco marcando el número del padre del castaño, espero a que sonara mientras se desesperaba porque no contestara._

_-Bueno- contesto y la alegría llego por un instante a él._

_-Señor Stilinski.....hu-hubo un accidente.....St-tiles está muy mal..._

_No alcanzo a terminar pues este respondió inmediatamente con preocupación._

_-Scott que paso, que le paso a mi hijo? Dónde están?_

_-Estamos en la avenida principal del pueblo....zona comercial....apresúrese.....no está bien....tengo miedo de desmallarme y que algo pase, hay dos más en el otro auto._

_-Voy en camino, aguanten por favor!!- cuelga la llamada y no se escucha nada más._

_Pasaron exactamente unos cuantos minutos y el sonar de la patrulla hizo que se separara un poco del castaño que seguía sin despertar, trato de llamar a la ambulancia pero sus fuerza eran escasas, con dificultad y pudo acercarse a su amigo._

_-Stiles!! Scott!!- grito el sheriff mientras corría al vehículo azul- Hijo!! Dios!!- exclamo al ver como se encontraban ambos- Los sacare de ahí- se aproximó primero a su hijo pero noto como se encontraba y no lo movió, solo lo observo con temor a perderlo, era lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte de su esposa y ahora su hijo se encontraba inconsciente- Te sacare a ti Scott- con dificultad se aleja de su hijo pero su acompañante lo apoya en sacar a el moreno del auto mientras este se quejaba, el dolor era intenso y parecía que su cuello estaba ligeramente dislocado._

_-Gracias Parrish- al tomar el moreno entre sus manos y apartarlo del lugar._

_El sheriff se acercó de inmediato de nuevo a su hijo y llorando lo beso en la frente, una frente ya fría._

_-Llama a la ambulancia rápido!!- menciona el hombre desesperado pues veía la sangre correr por la cabeza del chico._

Era difícil ese momento, el momento en que todo comenzó y una pérdida llego a sus vidas, la ambulancia tardó en llegar y tal vez eso fue lo que provoco que la respiración de castaño disminuyera rápidamente al grado de no hacerlo más, lo llevaron al hospital de urgencias, subiéndolo a la camilla y trasladándolo al quirófano, la sangre que había perdido era demasiada y las esperanzas de que recobrara la conciencia era casi nula.

Había sido demasiado la espera.

-Por favor- menciona el sheriff mientras miraba como se llevaban a su hijo, su único hijo lejos de él.

Scott por su parte lo revisaron y vieron que por la bolsa de aire no había sido grande el daño recibido, tenía diversas lastimaduras y tres costillar rotas pero sobre viviría.

El chico del otro auto había muerto, trataron de rescatarlo cuando lo vieron los paramédicos en el pavimento pero ya era tarde, la chica cuando despertó se encontraba en recuperación, sus lágrimas corrieron por el recuerdo, por su pérdida, por la inconciencia de permitir que su novio condujera ebrio esa noche.

-Tranquila Lydia, todo pasara- la consuela su madre mientras la abraza con fuerza.

El castaño por su parte seguía en el quirófano, el cirujano trato de traerlo de vuelta, pero el monitor alerto que se había marchado.

Lavo sus manos manchadas de la sangre y se dispuso a dar las malas noticias a los familiares.

[...]

El mayor conducía con suma velocidad, no le importaba nada en ese momento, nada desde que su diversión con su amigo Isaac en el bar se viera interrumpida con la llamada de su suegro diciéndole que su novio se encontraba en el hospital, su vista se nublo y su equilibrio fallo, todo se derrumbó para él.

Azoto las puertas de cristal del hospital y pregunto en recepción por el castaño, la joven señalo con su dedo un largo pasillo y este lo siguió, giro y encontró al sheriff sentado en el suelo con lágrimas en su rostro y su acompañante oficial a su lado.

-Como esta? Donde esta Stiles?- menciono aun sin estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

-Tranquilo Derek, está en el quirófano, no sabemos nada- trata de tranquilizarlo Parrish.

-Necesito saber cómo esta, necesito verlo!- trata de entrar al lugar pero lo detiene el oficial.

-Detente no debes, hay que esperar.

-Cómo quieres que espere cuando ni siquiera sé cómo se encuentra, no puedo perderlo Parrish, no puedo dejarlo ir, no quiero!- jamás lo había visto de esa manera, jamás había visto esa faceta de Derek Hale, antes lo veía y creía que era un delincuente por su vestimenta y pose de chico rudo, no creyó que de verdad se hubiera enamorado del hijo de su jefe pero aun así no menciono nada, pero ahora su opinión era lo contrario.

Luego de una hora el doctor salió y se acercó a ellos, de inmediato se pusieron de pie y escucharon atentos a cada palabra que este decía, todo era más malo de lo que hubieran esperado, se había marchado, se había ido para no volver.

-No puede ser!! No es verdad mi hijo está bien!!- grito con rabia pero a la vez con sufrimiento.

-Porque....no es verdad....no es cierto- esta vez es el mayor el que habla, ambos destrozados, dos personas llorando por aquel pequeño castaño que no hacía más que iluminarles el día con su sonrisa, con su sarcasmo e inteligencia, un paciente en cama gritando de dolor al recibir la noticia mientras su madre trata de tranquilizarlo, el dolor latiendo a flor de piel por el sentimiento de pérdida.

-Lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada, perdió mucha sangre y la herida era demasiado grande, el pedazo de lámina perforo su pulmón, murió minutos después de que eso sucedió, tratamos de hacer lo posible.......lo siento.....murió- fueron las palabras exactas que destruyeron sus vidas por completo.

[...]

_-Ven conmigo y nada te pasara- un hombre con unas hermosas alas blancas a su espalda lo llamaban._

_El castaño sonrió, no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida y se dejó llevar, tomo la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó donde se encontraba postrado en la camilla donde los doctores trataban de traerlo de vuelta, sin mirar a nadie se alejaron del lugar, dejando atrás todo lo sucedido, preparándose para su nuevo comienzo, un comienzo que seguramente se complicaría conforme el fuera indagando sobre sus leves recuerdos en su mente, recuerdos que lucharan por regresar y volver a tener el sentimiento más puro que había tenido en su vida, el amor._


	3. Capitulo Dos

Hacía ya cinco años de la pérdida del castaño, su padre seguía acudiendo sin falta cada año a su tumba, llorando desconsoladamente, deseando que volviera a su lado, pero era imposible, el jamás regresaría, había días en los que dejaba de ir a la comisaria para permanecer recostado en su cama mientras miraba las fotografías del chico.

** +-+-+ **

-Bien tu objetivo es cuidar a las personas, por ningún motivo tienes permitido convivir con ellos, tienes el poder de hacerlo pero solo para situaciones importantes, entendiste- menciona Deaton mientras ambos caminan por un extenso pasillo.

-Entendido, pero tendré que permanecer junto a alguien en específico- pregunta curioso.

-Bueno por el momento aún no, primero te enseñaremos a usar tus alas- señalándolas.

La alegría llego en ese momento, deseaba más que nada poder volar, poder menear sus alas con delicadeza mientras el aire lo golpeaba en el rostro.

Ese día ambos llegaron a lo que parecía una pradera, estaba completamente vacía, al fin tocaba suelo humano, el mayor lo había llevado entre sus brazos hasta ese lugar y lo había dejado sentir el pasto, se inclinó y con sus dedos la acaricio, pero nada, no sentía nada y eso lo decepciono.

-Como ángel no puedes sentir nada, solo la alegría de ciertas cosas, nostalgia y cualquier sentimiento humano que aun permanezca en tu mente, pero el tacto jamás lo tendrás, estas muerto ante los ojos de los demás- sus palabras parecieron frías en ese momento y solo lo observo.

-No lo entiendo, quieren que ayude a los demás pero no puedo sentir lo que sienten, tocarlos, nada?

-Así es, tu deber es solo estar cuando lo necesiten.

Permaneció en silencio mientras solo el viento era su amigo en ese vacío lugar.

-De acuerdo, que tengo que hacer- con su ánimo bajo.

-Bueno para poder volar tienes que separar bien tus alas, si permanecen juntas caerás- como ejemplo extiende las suyas, tenían un color carmesí hermoso, el castaño lo imito mirando hacia tras para ver que lo hacía bien- Ahora agita levemente tus alas- este lo hizo mostrándoselo elevándose levemente del suelo humano.

El castaño lo admiro con su esplendor y lo imito de nuevo, sacudió un poco sus alas pero cuando levando un pie entro en pánico, lo había hecho cuando supo que las tenía pero había sido inercia, la emoción más que el mismo.

Sus alas comenzaron a aletear rápidamente y no pudo parar.

-No, no puedo parar......ayúdame- tratando de bajar pero cada vez se elevaba más y más.

-Tienes que controlar tus miedos, concéntrate en hacerlo bien y lo harás- pero el castaño parecía no entender.

-Piensa y concéntrate- le menciono antes de que el castaño cerrara sus ojos y pudiera relajarse, pero al tenerlos cerrados una imagen llego a su mente.

_-Te amo- besado su frente._

_-Lo sé y yo te amo más mi lobo salvaje._

Los abrió y sus alas comenzaban a aletear normalmente, se había calmado con lo que parecía un recuerdo de su vida humana.

Bajo al suelo de nuevo y tomo con su mano su corazón, un corazón que parecía estar vivo pero no lo estaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez, pero esto es solo el comienzo, tendrás que aprender a planear, no siempre te elevaras y ya.

_-No quiero seguir viviendo, no merezco seguir en este mundo._

El murmullo de una persona lo alerto, el mayor de inmediato puso más atención a lo que escuchaba.

-Pasa algo?- pregunta el castaño, no sabía si contarle o no lo que había pasado pero no quería que le borraran el poco momento que había tenido.

-Hay alguien, lo escuchas- preguntando al castaño pero este negó con la cabeza- Un suicidio, no está destinado a morir, no aun, tenemos que irnos, veras lo que un ángel tiene que hacer- lo sujeto de la muñeca y juntos se elevaron por el cielo- Extiende tus alas, deja que el viento las golpee, luego muévelas de arriba abajo, te permitirá no caer y avanzar- el castaño lo hizo, fallando en momentos pero avanzando, el mayor solo le sonrió de satisfacción y siguieron su camino.

** +-+-+ **

-No quiero vivir, no sin Stiles, no puedo seguir con esto, me está matando lenta mente- el llanto no cesaba mientras sujetaba un cuchillo con su mano.

-No ganaras nada con hacerlo, sabes cómo se sentiría el, no querría que terminaras de esta manera- menciona el moreno que se encontraba encima de él evitando que se cortara el cuello.

El padre del castaño había entrado en una depresión después de esos años transcurridos, había llegado al punto de no querer continuar con su vida.

-Por favor Jonh- suplica tratando de quitarle el cuchillo pero no aflojaba su agarre.

** +-+-+ **

Habían llegado a una casa, un color peculiar pero descuidada, una patrulla estacionada en frente completamente sucia al lado de un jeep recién lavado, parecía que no había sido usado pues las llantas no mostraban ni rastro de lodo en ellas.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes en el interior de la casa, procedieron en entrar pero al estar en ella justo en el baño de abajo se encontraba un hombre con lágrimas en su rostro y una notable desesperación sosteniendo un cuchillo en su garganta mientras otro hombre trataba de impedir que se cortara con él.

_-Por favor John- suplicaba aquel hombre._

_-No puedo, no puedo- sin dejar de llorar._

-Que tenemos que hacer?- pregunta el castaño sin apartar la mirada.

-Tu nada, solo observa- mientras se acerca a ellos.

Parecía un fantasma, a centímetros de ellos y no lo podían ver.

El mayor tomo con delicadeza la mano del hombre para que soltara el cuchillo pero no parecía funcionar.

-Tienes que soltarlo- susurrando en su oído.

-John suéltalo por favor, mi madre ya viene en camino- haciendo fuerza para que lo soltara.

-Lo seguiré, no estaré más solo- respondía el hombre.

-Todo estará bien si lo sueltas- seguía susurrando el ángel en su oído, tratando de desaparecer esa obscuridad en su corazón.

-No puedo- parecía que le respondía el hombre.

El castaño por inercia se acercó a ellos.

-No te acerques- indicando con su mirada pero no presto atención y se puso en cuclillas al lado del hombre y con su mano acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

-Todo estará bien, tienes una vida por delante, veras a tu hijo en otra vida- el hombre dejo de llorar, lentamente soltó el cuchillo.

El castaño sonrió, no supo si fue por el hecho de haber logrado su objetivo o por el hombre que parecía más calmado, el ángel asintió con su cabeza y se apartó de los hombres.

-Tenemos que irnos- señalando que el hiciera lo mismo.

-Pero y si trata de hacerlo de nuevo?- levemente preocupado.

-No lo hará, cuando eres un ángel lo sabes, no hay segundas veces una vez que intercedes.

Solo miro a los hombres detrás de él, permaneció en silencio solo observando para después marcharse, seguiría aprendiendo de lo que era, seguiría con su nueva vida aunque estuviera delante de su pasado.

Se marcharon, desapareciendo esa noche, no volvieron a estar delante de ellos, del que alguna vez fue su padre.

-Ya estas mejor- menciono el moreno separándose un poco de él.

El sheriff asintió y se puso de pie, mientras las palabras de esa persona retumbaron en su cerebro una y otra vez.

-Stiles- susurro como despedida al mismo tiempo que la última lágrima caía de su rostro manchando sus labios con agua salada.

** +-+-+ **

-A pasado ya cinco años Derek, tienes que superarlo- menciona su amigo mientras le pasa un vaso de agua pero este lo tira al suelo con un manotazo.

-Jamás lo olvidare entendiste Isaac, jamás!!- toma la cerveza que tenía a un lado y da un sorbo, llevaba ya 5 botellas vacías frente a él.

-Te está haciendo daño- trata de quitarle la botella pero este se molesta y al tratar de arrebatársela cae al suelo golpeándose la espalda.

-Derek estas bien!!- preocupado el rubio trata de ponerlo de pie pero este comenzaba a llorar mientras el líquido de la botella se esparcía por el suelo.

-No puedo olvidarlo Isaac- sin dejar de llorar se sienta- No quiero olvidarlo- el dolor que sentía jamás había disminuido, al contrario de eso aumentaba más pues el tener que ver sus fotografías donde estaban juntos lo mataban, tener que hacer algo y que le recordara como él lo hacia lo partía en dos, no había sentido tanto dolor como el de ahora.

-Todo estará bien- menciona el rubia abrazándolo con fuerza, consolándolo o al menos tratando de hacerlo pues no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en el que se estaba hundiendo, solo una pequeña persona que no recordaba nada de su pasado, de su vida humana, de la gran familia que tenía hasta antes de sufrir ese accidente, del amor inmenso que se tenía con un hombre, solo esa persona lo rescataría y lo traería de vuelta de la oscuridad, una persona que no tardaría mucho en entrar a sus vidas de nuevo.


	4. Capitulo Tres

** Dos Meses Después **

El viento acariciaba su rostro, llevándose consigo los últimos sentimientos que tenía dentro de él, llevándose cada recuerdo que aun permanecía en su mente, robándose su último suspiro para después marcharse de orilla del mar donde había permanecido durante una hora entera observando como las olas del mar golpeaban feroz mente la arena de la costa y las aves merodeaban por el aire.

Había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante, de olvidar todo lo que lo atara a aquel castaño que jamás volvería a ver, que por más que deseara retroceder el tiempo no habría marcha atrás y tampoco podría evitar que ese accidente se llevara lo más importante en su vida, a partir de ese día el olvidaría y seguiría adelante.

Sonrió por última vez y se marchó dejando los pasos en la arena.

** +-+-+ **

-Me alegra de que nos tocara estar juntos, la verdad Theo no es la mejor compañía cuando se trata de charlar- menciona el chico mientras toma asiento al lado del castaño.

-Solo necesita un poco de atención- recibe una mirada seria- De acuerdo lo que necesita es que le den- y el moreno se hecho a reír, nadie en ese lugar en lo que llevaba de vida? O media vida, la verdad no estaba seguro, había conocido a alguien con su sentido del humor.

-Qué te parece si salimos un momento?- con ojos de cachorro.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Deaton me dijo que...- lo interrumpe el otro chico.

-Vamos Stiles, hace tiempo que no sales y al menos deberías de conocer un poco de lo que es el mundo real.

De la nada aparece otro chico de apariencia más sensual según su concepto de sensualismo.

-Deberías de hacerle caso, al menos sabrías de lo que te estás perdiendo haya afuera.

-Acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa Theo?- cuestiona el castaño.

-Por supuesto, cuando llegas a este lugar te lavan el cerebro, no recuerdas nada de lo que solías ser ni siquiera si tenías una vida, todos pasamos por eso, muy pocos recordamos pero nos obligan a volver a olvidar, pasar el resto que le queda a nuestra alma a solo servirles.

-Como sabes eso, porque lo dices?- responde más interesado el chico.

-No le hagas caso Stiles, solo quiere confundirte para meterte en problemas, siempre es lo mismo- responde con amargura Liam.

-Es lo mismo porque nadie quiere ver la verdad.

-Cual verdad?- se levanta de su asiento y se acerca un poco más al otro chico.

-Danny era uno de nosotros, obtuvo sus alas como tú o como yo, todo fue normal hasta que luego de varios años comenzó a recordar pedazos de su pasado, de su vida humana, pero lo hicieron olvidar todo de nuevo, pero no volvió a ser el mismo, recordó con quien se había casado, una joven chica hermosa de cabellera negra y piel blanca, la conocimos un día mientras ayudábamos a un niño que colgaba de un árbol, su hijo, luego de eso no volvimos a ver al viejo Danny, eso le puede suceder a cualquiera, incluso a ti, por eso deberías de ver un poco más allá de lo que vez.

-Deberías de olvidar eso, solo fue un error en la mente de Danny- menciona Liam.

-Si fuera mentira en donde está el entonces?

El moreno cayó.

-Sabes que tengo razón, sabes que lo que digo es cierto y aun así los defiendes- responde con repulsión.

El castaño permaneció en silencio, pensaba que aquellos vagos sueños que tenía eran más que una mala jugada, se mordió el labio interior y pensó en aquel hombre moreno, el que siempre le sonreía y le tendía una mano, el que mencionaba te amo constantemente y le robaba besos, ese hombre de ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Pasa algo Stiles?- pregunta el moreno al ver que su amigo no mencionaba nada.

-Necesito hablar con Deaton- se eleva rápidamente dejando a ambos chicos desconcertados.

-Que es lo que te pasa Theo, que planeas con decirle todo eso?

-Que dejen de usarnos, si morimos así debe de ser, no permanecer del otro lado conviviendo con ellos sin saberlo- odiaba tener que permanecer en silencio mientras sus familias lloraban su perdida, una perdida que en realidad no tuvieron pue seguían entre ellos, cuidándolos de todo mal.

** +-+-+ **

El castaño había llegado a la parte trasera de lo que era el castillo, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, dentro se encontraba el moreno que lo había apoyado desde su primer día de ángel, le agradecía todo lo que ahora sabia pero siempre tuvo una duda, porque no le tenía la suficiente confianza de contarle lo que le pasaba, porque permaneció callado.

-Ho Stiles pasa toma asiento- señalando un pequeño banco detrás de él.

-No gracias he venido rápidamente- menciona sin apartar la mirada de un pequeño libro que tenía en la portada unas enormes alas blancas rodeadas de cadenas, le pareció extraño ya que ellos eran libres y la imagen mostraba lo contrario.

-Entonces dime en que te puedo ayudar?- acercándose al castaño.

-Quien es Danny?- pregunta rápidamente.

El hombre callo, no sabía que responder, como sabia el de ese chico?

-Porque preguntas por él?

-Tengo curiosidad.

-La curiosidad no es buena Stiles, ya deberías saberlo- dándose la vuelta.

-Quien es Danny?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Un ángel que traiciono a su familia, a su clan, desterrado de por vida, condenado a vagar por el mundo humano por el resto de su vida.

-Que ha hecho?

-Sabes que las cosas que decide el clan no se revelan a los ángeles inferiores, la forma de castigarlos es nuestra elección, nadie puede juzgarlo.

El castaño solo lo observo y se marchó, no le vio el caso de seguir indagando si no obtendría las respuestas que quería.

Volvió a donde había dejado al moreno y al otro chico que se encontraban aun discutiendo por lo que había pasado momentos antes.

-Necesito que me ayuden- responde ya delante de ambos.

-Ayudarte con que Sti?- habla su amigo.

-En saber que significan mis sueños- ambos hombres delante de él permanecieron observándolo.

-Que sueños?- pregunto Theo.

-Tengo tiempo de estar viendo a un hombre en mis sueños, a veces cuando me encuentro haciendo algo lo veo, de ojos verdes y sonrisa hermosa, no sabría decir que pasa en ellos pero......quiero saber que significa, quien es él?

-Stiles sabes que si actuamos por nuestra cuenta nos castigaran!- preocupado Liam.

-No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres Liam- responde con una cálida sonrisa el castaño.

-Tienes mi apoyo- se escucha a Theo hablar- No tengo nada que perder- encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo te ayudare, pero no podemos mostrarnos a los humanos entendiste Stiles- el miedo hablando por él.

-No hay problema- le sonríe- Ahora vámonos- los tres emprenden un vuelo al mundo humano, un mundo que conocían a la perfección aun sin haber recordado que antes habían vivido en él.

-Que planeas hacer una vez que lleguemos a ese mundo- pregunta Liam mientras volaban por el enorme cielo.

-Buscar a Danny- responde simplemente.

-Espera que?!- exaltado el menor de los tres- Crees que lo encontraras así de fácil, tienes idea de lo enorme que es el mundo humano, tardaríamos décadas para poder encontrarlo, además el ya no es un ángel, no pertenece a nuestro clan y eso lo dificulta más.

-Tu sabias de Danny? Sabías que había sido mandado al mundo humano?- pregunta el castaño deteniendo su vuelo.

-Bueno yo...- susurra.

-Maldito bastardo!- se abalanza Theo con rabia en su mirada, lo tomo del cuello y con la otra sujeto una de sus alas desprendiéndola de su piel lentamente- Sera mejor que digas todo lo que sabes antes de que te arranque las alas y no puedas volver a casa.

-Theo basta!- menciona Stiles.

-No sé nada lo juro, solo escuche que había sido lanzado al mundo humano por traición, quiso entrar en un cuerpo humano y comunicarse con su esposa e hijo pero lo descubrieron antes de lograrlo, lo hubieran destrozado si no hubiera sido por mí, yo intercedí, también era mi amigo Theo, crees que no me duele lo que le paso, pero no podemos hacer nada y sabes que tengo razón, una vez que dejas de ser ángel no queda nada más, estas acabado!

El mencionado soltó su cuello y alas y se apartó de él.

-Eso dificultara el encontrarlo, solo él nos puede decir cómo fue que recordó sus recuerdos- menciona con tono cansado el castaño.

-Hay alguien que nos puede ayudar- menciona Liam de nuevo.

-Espero que no sean más mentiras porque si no ahora si te arranco las alas escuchaste- asustando al menor Theo.

-No son mentiras, la conocí hace un par de años, su nombre es Ari, ella puede ver seres de ese tipo, sobrenaturales, la conocí cuando ayude a su familia en un accidente de carro, pudo verme y hablarme, ella lo puede localizar.

-Estas seguro de eso?- pregunta el castaño.

-Completamente.

-De acuerdo llévanos con ella pequeñín- menciona Theo.

-Pequeñín, acaso no te has medido últimamente!- vuelven a emprender su viaje en busca de aquella persona que los puede ayudar a encontrar a su ex compañero, al ángel caído.

** +-+-+ **

Era una casa pequeña pero acogedora, con un pequeño perro atado al enorme árbol de enfrente de la casa, no dejaba de ladrar a ellos pues él los podía ver.

-Lindo perrito- menciona Liam.

-Sabes que no te puede hacer nada cierto- menciona Theo.

-Aun así no quiero averiguarlo- el mayor de los tres solo volteo los ojos cansado.

-Deberíamos tocar el timbre primero- cuestiona Liam.

-También sabes que no pueden vernos verdad- menciona Theo.

-Bueno pero ella si- responde el menor.

-Solo entremos- menciono Stiles mientras atravesaba la puerta seguido de los demás.

-Su habitación está arriba- señala el menor y todos hacen caso.

La puerta tenía una animación de un poni y pequeños brillos alrededor de la perilla.

Tanto Theo como Stiles lo miraron recriminándole por lo que veían, pues al abrir la puerta se dejó ver a una pequeña de 7 años jugando con una muñeca Barbie.

-Pero que rayos es esto Liam!!- molesto de nuevo Theo lo tomo del cuello- Es una broma acaso, es solo una niña, en que nos puede ayudar una niña que puede ver a sus amigos imaginarios.

-Tú no eres mi amigo imaginario- menciona la niña que les prestaba atención a los tres.

-Puedes vernos?- pregunta el castaño.

-Claro que si- dejando la Barbie a un lado.

Ella era lo que necesitaban, alguien que los pudiera ver, que los ayudara a encontrar a Danny, un paso a la vez para poder encontrar las respuestas que necesitaban.

** +-+-+ **

-Y has tirado todo?- menciona Scott.

-Cada recuerdo, si no no podre continuar- responde Derek.

-Hay que dejarlo descansar, debe de estar en una mejor vida ahora mismo.

El moreno caya unos minutos.

-Que harás después?

-Visitare a mi sobrina Ari y después me marchare por unos días de Beacon Hills, necesito distraerme unos días- responde Derek.

-Debe de estar enorme, hace mucho que no la veo, dile que pasare a verla luego del fin de semana.

-Deberías de cumplir tu promesa, siempre le digo lo mismo y te espera.

-Entre la escuela y el trabajo casi no tengo tiempo, pero esta vez será verdad lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, me marcho si no Ari se desesperara, le prometí que jugaría con ella antes de irme- menciona Derek poniéndose de pie de donde estaba sentando en aquella barra.

-Está bien, cuídate Derek quieres, cualquier cosa me marcas, para eso están los amigos.

Ambos se despidieron y siguieron su camino, continuando con su vida normal, pero ninguno de los dos sabría lo que les esperaría después de esa visita.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

 

El auto se detuvo en la entrada.

Contemplo la residencia un minuto antes de entrar, se acomodó su chaqueta de piel y entonces se dispuso a tocar el timbre, espero segundos hasta que esta se dejó entrar dejando ver a su hermana Cora tan radiante como siempre.

-Derek!- con entusiasmo colgó de su cuello como cuando era pequeña.

-Hola Cora- le devolvió el abrazo- Donde está la pequeña Ari?- cuestiono cuando entro a la casa.

-Debe de estar jugando con sus amigos imaginarios, últimamente habla mucho con ellos, dice que uno de ellos se llama Liam.

-Ya veo.

...

-Entonces puedes ayudarnos?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-Sip pero no es fácil, normalmente vienen a mí, yo no los busco- respondió la pequeña meneando su muñeca.

-Tendremos que buscar otra forma, así jamás lo encontraremos- menciono Theo.

-Perderemos más tiempo buscando sin sentido- contradijo Stiles.

-Ari!- escucharon la voz de un hombre subir las escaleras.

-Alguien viene!- exclamo preocupado Liam.

-No puede vernos tranquilo.

-Es mi tío Derek!- se emocionó la pequeña al tiempo que se ponía de pie para recibirlo en abrirle la puerta.

-Baja me tengo que ir!- levanto la voz a pasos de terminar de subir.

-Ven te presentare a mis amigos!- grito desde la puerta.

-Ari tengo un vuelo que tomar y se me hace tarde, solo quería despedirme de tu mama y de ti.

-Porfis!- suplico y este cedió terminado de subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de la recamara de la menor.

-Bien, donde están tus amigos.

El trio de ángeles se congelo en la habitación, aquel hombre era de una apariencia atractiva, ellos no sentían en absoluto sentimiento de gustos pero sin duda sabían reconocer que ese hombre era bello.

-Él es Liam- señalo al más pequeño que se movía descontrolado por los nervios.

El hombre se giró y solo veía el pequeño espejo de su peinador.

-Él es Theo- esta vez miro al otro chico que se cruzó de brazos en forma retadora, lo cual era absurdo ya que este no lo podía mirar.

-Y por último esta Stiles.

Eso borro su sonrisa, eso provoco que cada recuerdo llegara a su mente de aquel trágico día, el día en que había perdido a su novio.

-Cómo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar mirando hacia la puerta.

-Stiles, mi nuevo amigo- respondió la pequeña.

-Cómo?- se había quedado mudo frente aquella puerta vacía.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, los sentimientos seguían dentro de él y no lo podía negar.

Por otro lado el castaño miraba atentamente aquellos ojos verdes, la mirada perdida en la puerta detrás de él.

Se acercó un poco y trato de tocarlo.

-Derek- susurro aquel nombre del hombre delante de él.

Había algo que lo llamaba o más bien lo atraía a su lado, una especie de corriente que lo recorría desde cada poro hasta expulsar cada sentimiento que creía no podía sentir.

-Stiles eres tú? Por favor dime que eres tu- suplico el hombre derramando una pequeña lagrima.

Ambos ángeles miraron al mencionado, este ignorándolos se acercó un poco más y toco su mejilla.

-No lo sé- le respondió al viento.

La pequeña los miraba detenidamente cuando la voz de Cora los trajo de vuelta.

-Derek se te hará tarde!

Permaneció un segundo más de esa manera y resignado a la idea de ser solo una alucinación que anhelaba seco su lagrima y deposito un beso en la pequeña y salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

La menor corrió escaleras abajo ignorando a los tres ángeles que aún seguían en su cuarto.

-Stiles que fue eso?- el primero en hablar fue Theo.

-Que fue qué?- menciono.

-Con ese humano, parecía que te conociera, incluso que te veía, no lo recuerdas?

-No, no lo recuerdo, ahora vámonos, tenemos que encontrar a Danny.

-Pero dijiste que solos nunca lo lograríamos- respondió Liam.

-Si pero aquí igual no tendremos oportunidad, lo mejor será intentarlo nosotros.

No necesitaron nada más para emprender su vuelo, un vuelo del que estaban seguros traería respuestas y recuerdos que tal vez no les gustarían demasiado, pero la vida es así y se tiene que vivir con lo que hay, aunque a veces desees regresar y cambiar las cosas.

...

-Que tengas un buen vuelo hermano- menciono Cora dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-Adiós Cora, cuida mucho a Ari.

-Regresaras?

Cayo un minuto y después respondió- No lo sé, necesito......olvidar.

-Olvidar no es la solución Derek.

-Pero en este momento es lo mejor- sonrió amargamente.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré.

Le dio su último abrazo y con su delicada mano palmeo un poco su espalda para después apartarse de su hermano.

Lo último que tenía Baecon Hills de aquel hombre de hermosos orbes color verde era el aire que había dejado atrás tras su partida, tras la última mirada de despedida antes de que vocearan su vuelo y arribara al avión.

Era su último adiós al Instituto donde tantas veces le había robado un beso.

Su último adiós a las miradas secretas que se daban en cada partido de Lacross.

Su última llamada a media noche tras no poder dormir.

Su última lagrima al enterarse de su muerte.

La última vez en estar cerca de Su Stiles.


End file.
